


My petty prince

by illbetheLevitoyourdoeyedEren



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crack, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, No Beta, angry baby chocobo, childish noct, cute baby chocobo, cute prompto, gladio enjoys seeing noctis suffer, he's jealous of a baby chocobo, ignis is pretty chill here, inner noct, noct is petty, noct talks to himself, random idea i had
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 18:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11214162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illbetheLevitoyourdoeyedEren/pseuds/illbetheLevitoyourdoeyedEren
Summary: Noct's gets jealous of a baby chocobo cause his own chocobo boy isn't paying attention to himso he calls it fried chicken and proceeds to be pettygladio is enjoying this and ignis is being ignis





	My petty prince

**Author's Note:**

> this a random idea i just came up with and i want fluff right now hahahaah

"you're being petty"

Noct's inner brain laughed at him as he watched his bestfriend dote on a baby chocobo in wiz's chocobo post. 

 

"shut up! i am not being petty" he cursed his inner brain and he was sure it was laughing harder at him now. 

 

Noctis must be going crazy that he even talks to himself. Inner Noctis snorted at him inside his brain 

 

"whatever you say man! but pffttt hahahaha I've never known that we'd stoop down this low that we'd get jealous of a baby chocobo! A FUCKING BABY CHOCOBO!!! HAHAHAHAHHA" 

 

Inner Noct continued to mock him as he watched with a scowl on how the baby chocobo was getting all of Prompto's attention. 

 

"ohhhh myyy goshhhh!! you're the cutest thing I've ever seen! Yes you are! Yes you are! Papa Prompto will take good care of you today!" the gunman chooed at the baby chick which made said chick give a happy chirp at what the human was saying. 

 

The prince gave a growl and looked to the side as his cute friend continued to choo, nuzzle and kiss the baby chocobo. 

 

"Lucky fucking fried chicken, enjoy it while you can! Cause it ain't gonna last and I'll be taking Prompto back!" inner Noct was dying of laughter at this point because of the prince's childishness.

 

As the prince was scheming, Ignis and Gladio pops up from who knows where and sat at the other chairs around Noct's table. 

 

"well he seem to be enjoying our stay here" Ignis adjusted his glasses with a smile as he looked at their chocobo obsessed friend. 

 

"enjoying it is the understatement of the day iggy.... at least he's enjoying it.... unlike some moody prince I know" Gladio smirked as the prince flipped him off. 

 

The shield and advisor started to discuss a book they both find interesting leaving our poor jealous prince to sulk in his own again. 

 

"Awww you're so adorableeeeeee!!! Come here let's take a picture of you!" Prompto gushed at his baby chocobo and proceeded to take pictures of it. First it was only shots of the chocobo being adorable on it's own but soon he took pictures of him with the baby chick instead. 

 

Some pictures were blurry because of the chick moving around a lot. But some were pretty decent and adorable to boot. There was a picture were the chick was trying to eat Prompto's hair with the gunman laughing about it. Or another one where the freckled boy was kissing the chocobo's head while it snuggled up on Prom's neck. 

 

Any person who would have seen the scene would melt and choo at them at how both boy and bird are being adorable together. Any person except the prince that was getting moodier by the minute. 

 

"that should be me prompto's kissing! that should be me he's taking a picture of! that should be me snuggling to him like that! that should-"

 

"Awwwww your the cutest thing alive! I love you the most!!"

 

At what the gunman said something in Noct finally snapped.

 

"IT SHOULD BE ME THAT PROMPTO'S SAYING I LOVE YOU TO!!!!"

 

The petty prince suddenly stood up startling his older friends and he went to Prompto's table standing opposite his gunman. His friend immediately noticed him and beamed up at him. 

 

"Noct! Noct! look! have you seen my baby?! Ain't he the cutest thing!" Sunshine boy boasted about his chick to the prince not noticing that the prince was glaring at the baby chocobo. 

 

Noctis just stood there like an idiot while Prompto started feeding the baby some greens he bought just for this day. 

 

"look at that! he's not even acknowledging us because all of his attetion is on that fat overgrown chick" inner Noctis sneered as the prince clenched his fist. 

 

"what the fuck is he doing..... " gladio asked Iggy as they were both watching their prince in amusement. 

 

"I think he's jealous of the baby chocobo getting all of our poor innocent Prompto's attention." the advisor replied amused and exasperated with his prince. 

 

Noctis' blood boiled at the scene playing before his eyes. Prompto was kissing the chick yet again and it seems the baby chocobo is enjoying it and returning the affection with glee. When Prompto's lips neared its head the chick suddenly titled it and the freckled boy kissed the tip of its birdy beak. 

 

"OH THAT IS IT!! IT'S WAR NOW FRIED CHICKEN!!!!!!!"

 

Prompto didn't notice that the prince was extending his arms to reach the chocobo, too busy gushing about that his baby just kissed him. 

 

"Oh shiva!!! That's the cutest thing I've ever experienced!!! Bet I was your first kiss- HEY NOCT WHAT THE FUCK MAN GIVE MY BABY CHOCOBO BACK!!!" but it was too late and Noct got the confused chick in his arm and was heading for his table from before. 

 

When he reached his destination he disposed the baby chocobo in Ignis' lap and when back to Prompto's side. He can hear the the chick chirping angrily at him for seperating it from the blond haired boy's loving arms. 

 

"Ha! serves you right for taking what's supposed to be mine!" he said in triumph in his mind and he can hear inner Noctis dying from laughter in some corner of his brain. 

 

His chocobo boy was now throwing a hissy fit at him but he ignored the angry jabs and carelessly climbed into the blond's lap. 

 

"Like what the fuck man! Why would you do that! I was having the time of my li- Hey!!"

 

Well that got Prompto to shut up as the prince enclosed his body in a hug and snuzzled his face in the gunman's neck. 

 

"No-Noct? what's with you???" the prince didn't say anything and continued to snuzzled his face on Prompto's neck. This caused the freckled boy to blush with embarrassment but humored his prince nonetheless.

 

He rubbed circles in the prince's back and they stayed like that for a while. Prompto can hear his baby chick crying for him but he can't do anything while Noct was acting like a moody and clingy cat. 

 

He heard his prince mumble something but he didn't understand it. 

 

"what was that noct? I can't really understand you if you talk like that.. "

 

"i said you weren't paying attention to me...... "

 

"what? speak up bud I still can't understand you" Prompto repeated irritated because Noct was still mumbling. 

 

"I SAID I YOU WEREN'T PAYING ATTENTION TO ME SO I GOT JEALOUS OF THAT FREAKING BABY CHOCOBO" Noct shouted angrily but regretted it because he can see Gladio and Ignis holding their laughter in and Prompto staring at him with a surprised look. 

 

Thank the six that they we're the only people around here. Face red from embarrassment he hid his face on Prom's shoulder and tighten his arms around him. 

 

Getting out of his initial shock from his bestfriend's outburst, the freckled boy's brain processed the prince's declaration and proceeded to laugh his ass off. 

 

"BWAHAHAHAHA OH MY GOD NOCT HAHAHA YOU GOT JEALOUS OF A BABY CHOCOBO HAHAHAHA OH MY-I CAN'T BELI-THAT YOU- THE CHOCOBO- YOU HAHAHAHAHHA" Prompto can't even finish his thoughts without laughing out loud on how childish his prince was acting.

 

The petty prince gave a huff and explained himself just to save what dignity he has left. 

 

"Shut up Prom! we've been here for hours and you didn't even looked at me or talked to me since you got that blasted bird and I was feeling.... left out..... you even said you love it the most.... " Noct turned red and made himself smaller in Prompto's hold. 

 

His laughter dying to small giggles Prompto hugged his boyfriend tighter and played with his hair, running his fingers at the raven locks that smelled of cheap hotel shampoo. 

 

"oh noct... what am I gonna do with you... you know you're the only one I love the most and nothing can replace you" the gunman kissed his boyfriend's head as Noct went to look at him. They stared into each other's eyes and Prompto gave a sweet smile and kissed his childish prince. 

 

The kiss lasted for some while, it was just a sweet kiss. A touch of lips on lips nothing more. When it ended they both smiled with Noctis retreating to his previous position with his head on Prom's shoulder.

 

"Well.... it's true that I love you the most but..... baby chocobo's are dangerously close to your place....."

 

"PROMPTO!!!!!"

 

The freckled boy continued to tease his prince with said prince threatening every chocobo's existence into damnation. As the disgustingly cute couple continued to playfully argue with each other, the older members of their party watch them from the side letting them have their moment. 

 

"Well that was extremely sweet I think I can barf sugar now" chuckled the muscle man of the group as he turned to his companion. 

 

"They are Noctis and Prompto... you know how they are." Ignis replied still watching the couple with a smile while petting the baby chocobo in his lap. Oh wait...... the baby is still in his lap! and it was still huffing and puffing from being removed from its human and never being put back. 

 

"Ummmm Gladiolus......" Gladio looked at Ignis and followed his gaze to the cute baby bird chirping angrily. The big man laughed and wiped the invisible tears that was gathering in his eyes. 

 

"I think it had grown quite attached to our gunman and wants to be with him again.... " 

 

still laughing Gladio petted the chubby bird which cause it to headbutt his hand wanting Prompto's hand instead. 

 

"What are we going to do with it?" the advisor asked the shield, raising a perfect eyebrow at the mischievous smirk that the shield was giving him. 

 

"we'll be keeping it for a while Iggy! think about it! it makes Prompto happy that will cause Noct to be unhappy because he's being beaten again. And an irritated Noct makes as both happy because we get to see him suffer!" Gladiolus declared with an evil grin towards the advisor. 

 

"You do have a point there.... "

 

"I do have a point Iggy! It's a win-win situation for all of us.... well except for Noct but who cares!" Gladio roared with laughter and Ignis agreed with him with a mischievous smile of his own. 

 

"Well then little fella, welcome aboard" Ignis petted the irritated bird, its anger increasing as the seconds passed away from his human. 

 

"Oh this is gonna be funnnnnnn" drawled Gladio as he took a glance at the couple that was busy inside their own little world.

 

"Gonna be fun indeed"

**Author's Note:**

> i just love baby chocobo's specially the fat ones hahbahahhaa
> 
> comment what you think of this and if you see any mistake please point it out so i can improve it *bows*


End file.
